


Like a Beacon

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like a beacon, calling you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Beacon

The wind chills as it blows across the grey lake. Water laps at the shore, eating it in bites.

You stand at the edge and peer across, seeking for a glimmer of light, a glint of promise. You always expect find something here. Perhaps your broken vows, or the engagement ring lost during the last battle.

Surely, you think, the stone must shine somewhere among the rubble of the castle. A beacon, ever calling. Is that why you come here so often? 

Or perhaps it’s the guilt drawing you forth. Guilt calling you as a witness to the destruction you helped create.

Or does Harry’s soul beckon, as eternal in its betrayal as he promised to be in his love? Is it his spilled blood, diluted in this water, that lures you closer?

The leafless trees whisper in your ear, and you think you hear Harry’s voice calling: _Pansy… Pansy…_

You take a step, water touching the toe of your boot. You take another, ankle-deep. 

And another.

It offers absolution, forgiveness for your sins.

_Pansy…_

A lone beam of sun sparkles the water as it used to sparkle your ring. 

Like a beacon, ever calling, ever calling you home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Pansy/Harry LDWS a long time ago.


End file.
